Te amo Inuyasha
by MerodeadoraSB-78
Summary: Inuyasha esta irritable y molesto. Kagome (Aome, segun la traducción) no entiende el porque hasta que se encuentra con Myoga y le explica una parte del instinto de los Inu Youkai: Deben tomar una compañera. Kagome ama a Inuyasha y esta dispuesta a unirse a él, solo si él acepta que la ama. Fic totalmente lemmonero-romantico.
1. Capitulo I

—Maldita sea Kagome, debes dejar de comer o ya no podre levantarte— la tiro al suelo, sin demasiada delicadeza, y saltó al árbol sobre ellos.

—¿Nos quedamos aquí?— Sango la miro algo confundida, estaban muy cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, mientras Kagome se levantaba del suelo y sacudía su falda del uniforme.

—Parece que si— miró con el ceño fruncido hacía donde Inuyasha estaba.

—¿Han peleado?— ella negó con la cabeza.

—No se qué bicho le ha picado. Ha sido muy grosero conmigo, más que de costumbre.

—Ya sabes cómo es, no lo tomes contra ti. –Consoló la exterminadora, mientras Kagome miraba con tristeza en dirección al medio demonio.

—Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha daría su vida para protegerla sin dudarlo dos veces, solo es su mal humor— intervino Miroku.

—Eso no le da permiso para tratarme así, sabiendo cuanto me lastima con eso.

Shippo hizo una graciosa mueca de enojo.

—Perro tonto, todos sabemos que estas enamorada de él, menos él.

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente, pero ese comentario solo la entristeció más.

—Lo sabe, solo que no le importa. –suspiró— Creo que iré a mi tiempo, unos días.

—Un buen momento, no hemos tenido noticias de Naraku por un tiempo— todos se debatieron entre si eso era una buena o mala noticia.

Tomo su mochila casi vacía, se despidió de todos y caminó en dirección a la aldea.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?— la voz molesta de Inuyasha la detuvo.

—A mi casa, hace mucho que no voy— respondió secamente, estaba furiosa.

—No vas a irte a jugar a tu tiempo, vas a quedarte aquí.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque yo lo digo—Kagome esbozó una sonrisa.

—ABAJO.

El mediodemonio se estrelló contra el piso, mientras ella siguió con paso decidido y no se detuvo hasta llegar al pozo.

Estaba por tirar su mochila, cuando sintió un piquete en el cuello.

—Anciano myoga— se disculpó por haberlo aplastado— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Su sangre siempre tan deliciosa, señorita Kagome. ¿Se irá?

—Por unos días, Inuyasha está demasiado irritable.

—Es comprensible, dado su estado.

—¿Estado?—Myoga negó con la cabeza.

—Era predecible que el amo Inuyasha no diría nada. Vera, señorita Kagome, cuando los Inu Youkai llegan a la edad adulta, en la que empiezan a considerarse hombres… su instintos empiezan a pedirle ciertas cosas.

—¿Ciertas cosas?—la pulga sonrió, como si hubiese esperado que Kagome le hiciese esa pregunta.

—Empiezan a tener épocas de celo, unas semanas al año hasta que tomen una compañera.

Kagome se sonrojo, entendiendo lo que aquello significaba.

—Una compañera es como una esposa ¿verdad?— pensó en Kykyo, quizás Inuyasha estaba enfadado porque ella había fallecido y no podría tomarla, o lo había hecho… un hueco en su estomago se formo al dudar hasta donde habían llegado ellos dos.

—Mucho más fuerte que eso, se unirán de por vida y es permanente.

—¿Por eso ha estado enojado?

—No está enojado, el amo Inuyasha está más sensible a cualquier estimulación femenina, y eso no debería ser un problema para un medio demonio, si no fuera por usted claro. El amo siempre creyó que su hijo encontraría a una compañera, a pesar de ser solo medio demonio.

—¿Los medio demonios no tienen compañeras?

—Las tendrían, si alguien aceptara. La vida de los medio demonios es muy solitaria, ninguna youkai ni humana los aceptaría, es extremamente raro que una señorita se comprometa de esa forma con un hanyou, por no hablar de una sacerdotisa— Kagome se mordió el labio.

—Pobre Inuyasha— sintió ganas de llorar, lo habían acostumbrado toda su vida a que debía estar solo, que nadie iba a quererlo, si la escogiera nunca lo abandonaría, la idea cruzó por su cabeza y sintió el latido del corazón en los oídos. –Anciano Myoga ¿Podría decirle a Inuyasha que cruce a mi tiempo?— pidió mirándose los zapatos avergonzada.

La pulga sonrió casi de manera libidinosa.

—Claro, señorita Kagome.

Antes de poder decir algo más, saltó dentro del pozo.

Suspiró con tristeza cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse en el horizonte e Inuyasha no había aparecido. Su familia se había ido a la boda de su tía y estaría sola, y para completar el desesperanzador paisaje, no entendía nada de los ejercicios de matemática ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si se pasaba la mayor parte del año escolar peleando con demonios en el sengoku?

Un ruido en su ventana hizo que se alarmara, pero se tranquilizó al ver a Inuyasha entrando.

—¿Estabas asustada?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido, al oler el miedo de Kagome.

—Creí que eras un ladrón, me da miedo estar sola de noche—murmuró— puedes reírte, se que es un miedo estúpido.

 _No hay nada de estúpido en temerle a la soledad,_ quiso decírselo pero no pudo. Solo se quedo mirándola, con esa extraña ropa que usaba y que marcaba tan bien sus bonitas formas, se maldijo mentalmente, debía dejar de tener pensamientos pervertidos sobre ella.

—¿Para qué me hiciste venir?— preguntó con enfado, se odiaba a sí mismo por traicionar la confianza de Kagome, pensando esas cosas.

—Myoga me contó porque es tan enojado últimamente— Inuyasha se sonrojo furiosamente, y anoto mentalmente asesinar a la maldita pulga— que te sientes incomodo cuando subo a tu espalda o me acerco a ti. Es porque yo soy una mujer y tu deseas…

—No— cortó, no podía escucharla decir aquello, podía soportar que lo enviara al suelo hasta romperle los huesos, o que purificara su estúpido trasero, pero no podía escucharla decirle el monstruo que era— yo me iré y no me acercaré a ti hasta que esto pase.

Kagome sonrió y lo detuvo.

—No me molesta gustarte o que me mires de otra forma— Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Deberías odiarme! Tu eres una sacerdotisa, pura y virgen, tienes mejores opciones que arruinar tu vida conmigo, además…Kagome si tú supieras lo que yo necesito, son cosas que no debería pensar de ti… cosas sucias…soy un…

—Para de decir esas cosas— se acercó a él— a mi también me pasa en ocasiones, sentirme rara cuando me cargas o— se sonrojó un poco, pero no dejo de mirarlo ni de sonreírle levemente— no querer que te vistas tan pronto, después de curarte.

Inuyasha se quedo atonito ante aquello ¿Por qué ella querría mirar a un hanyou como él? tenía ganas de golpear las cosas, él quería mucho mas que solo mirar.

—Myoga me dijo que estarías molesto hasta que tomaras una compañera, yo se que Kykyo era más bonita, no era gritona ni débil, pero si quisieras yo…

—No entiendes lo que significa eso.

—Se que es algo como una esposa y que es irrompible.

—Kagome, los medio demonios no tienen compañeras. Nadie sería tan miserable por gusto.

—¡Deja de decir eso! A mí me gustas siendo medio demonio, no te cambiaría por ningún demonio ni humano, se que para que sea tu compañera tendrías que hacerme tuya, que probablemente sere un asco porque ni siquiera he besado un chico, te decepcionaras de mí y te arrepentirás de no haber escogido a alguien mejor.

Inuyasha la abrazó y soltó un suspiró.

—tonta, no me decepcionaría de ti.

Se alejó tan abruptamente como la había abrazado, cuando sintió la incomodidad en su entrepierna empezó a crecer, al sentir las curvas de Kagome pegadas a su pecho.

—¿Qué…?— la azabache bajo su mirada y comprendió.

—Esto es tan sucio, no puedo abrazarte sin pensar en hacer cosas que no merezco…

—Querer tocarme no es sucio, y te mereces todo lo que quieras. si quieres tenerme, solo tendrías que quererme— lo golpeó el olor a tristeza con tanta fuerza que quiso golpearse a sí mismo para dejar de sentirlo.

—Kagome…

—Si me quieres, no necesito nada más que eso para ser tuya.

—Yo si te…— se silenció a si mismo, y se insulto por ser tan cobarde. Pero eso basto para que Kagome sonriera. Él la quería.

—Yo también te quiero.

Se acercó y le dio un suave beso. Pero aquello fue el desencadenante de lo que el medio demonio llevaba controlando los últimos días. Puso la mano en la nuca de la azabache y ahondo el beso, colando su lengua en la tibia boca. Gruño cuando sintió el sabor salado de la sangre, había lastimado el labio de Kagome con su colmillo.

—¿Lo ves? Voy a herirte, por ser un maldito med…—Kagome lo calló con otro beso, tomándolo por sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que a ella no le importara?

—¿Podrías tranquilizarte?— pidió al sentir la tensión de Inuyasha, tomó las manos del mediodemonio y las dejo en su cintura— Haz lo que tengas ganas de hacer— volvió a besarlo, mezclando sus dedos en el pelo plateado. Inuyasha acarició la pequeña cintura, hasta que una mano se coló bajo la ropa de Kagome.

El aroma a excitación lo golpeo con fuerza cuando tocó justo debajo de sus senos.

—¿Kagome…puedo…?— ella asintió. Él cubrió con sus manos los femeninos atributos. Y se estremeció cuando la escucho suspirar su nombre. Solo a Kagome se le ocurriría dejar que él la tocara de esa manera. Haz lo que tengas ganas de hacer. Obedeció, adoraba el aroma que desprendía la suave piel, así que dejo de besar su boca para bajar a su cuello y su clavícula. Dio una lamida y rozo con sus colmillos. Se detuvo al escucharla gemir. —¿Estás bien?

—Me gusta eso— se pregunto si toda la piel de Kagome tendría el mismo sabor, quizás tendría la oportunidad de saberlo, su entrepierna dio un tirón al pensar en poder probarla.

Kagome se cansó de quedarse quieta, llevo sus manos al haori de Inuyasha y lo quito, tantas veces lo había pensando, los músculos fuertes que tantas veces había tocado mientras curaba.

Soltó un gemido cuando Inuyasha toco la parte mas sensible de su pecho. La miro con curiosidad cuando, ante su toque, se marcaban en la tela.

—¿Por qué pasa eso?— preguntó curioso, sin dejar de explorar la piel de la miko.

—No sé, pasa cuando me tocas…— Inuyasha la miró complacido, él producía esos cambios en el cuerpo de Kagome. La azabache termino de quitar el kosode blanco y acarició los músculos de Inuyasha, deslizó sus dedos con especial cariño sobre una cicatriz bastante notoria de la ultima pelea, sabía que Inuyasha no tendría nada ahí para la siguiente noche.

Pero tuvo que interrumpirse cuando Inuyasha la cargó a lo recién casados y la dejo con suavidad en la cama rosada del cuarto.

—Siempre que pensé en mi primera vez, lo imagine así— susurró Kagome, mientras Inuyasha le quitaba la falda y recorría sus piernas con la mirada.

—¿A que te refieres?— la besó despacio, colocándose sobre ella y soltando un suave gruñido al sentir cada pequeño centímetro de su cuerpo pegado al de Kagome.

—A ti, tratándome así, aunque la mayoría de las veces yo pensaba que te irías tan pronto terminar.

—¿Irme? ¿A dónde?— kagome lo miró con tristeza y el comprendió. Ella siempre había creído que la tomaría y se marcharía con Kykyo— Nunca te haría eso ¿Lo sabes?— al ver que no respondía y que el aroma a tristeza se incrementaba, le beso la mejilla y el cuello— Kykyo podría estar en el piso de abajo y yo no me movería de aquí— Inuyasha le acarició la cintura— si Kykyo volviera, yo volvería a salvarla cada vez que este en peligro, porque no amarla no significa que no me importe, ¿Lo entiendes? Ha sido a si desde hace mucho, ella me salvo por aquel tiempo Kagome y yo debo devolverle el favor, no sería un hombre honorable si no lo hiciera. Eso no significa que la quiera.

Kagome asintió comprendiendo, había necesitado durante mucho tiempo oír eso. Inuyasha la beso, no se cansaba de hacerlo, quería besarla cada maldito segundo de su vida.

—¿No vas a dejarme?— sintió su corazón estrujarse, él había creado tantas inseguridades en Kagome.

—No voy a dejarte nunca, pero si no estas segura de esto…

—Quiero estar contigo, estoy un poco asustada. Te amo, no podría soportar que me dejaras después de esto.

Inuyasha sintió el latido del corazón en los oídos al escuchar eso, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, quizás debería intentar… suspiró, Kagome se lo merecía.

Le acarició la mejilla y la beso.

—Cuando te haga mía y te marque, estaremos unidos de por vida, sentiré cada vez que estes en peligro, podré sanarte cuando te lastimes, envejeceremos al mismo ritmo, y no podre dejarte un par de días sin sentirme vacío, mi vida serás tu— Todo su cuerpo se relajo al ver la hermosa sonrisa que Kagome tenía el rostro, ilusionada, inocente y dulce.

—Creo que hablas mucho, deberías besarme— comentó, pegándole su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Él cumplió el pedido sin ninguna demora. Rasgó la camisa de colegio de Kagome con una de sus garras. –La rompiste.

—Fue un accidente— puso su mejor cara de niño bueno.

—No lo fue— terminó de quitársela y la tiró al suelo sin cuidado, después de todo ya no le serviría.

Inuyasha sentía que toda su sangre iba a su entrepierna, estaba tocando cada rincón de Kagome y ella no ponía mínima objeción, todo lo contrario, gemía y le devolvía la atención, masajeando sus musculos y mezclando los dedos entre su cabello plateado.

Decidió que quería ver mas piel, por lo que observo la extraña prenda que cubría la parte superior de Kagome, al no entender la forma de quitarla, sonrió de lado.

—¿Te enfadaras si hay otro accidente?— colocó su garra justo en la pequeña parte que unía ambas copas del sostén.

—Creo que podre perdonártelo— suspiró, lo único que quería era que Inuyasha siguiera deslizando sus garras, sus colmillos y sus labios en ella. Rompió la prenda y sintió un tirón en la entrepierna al ver aquella porción de su cuerpo. Miró maravillado su descubrimiento, había tenido vistazos de ella desnuda, nunca apropósito, pero no había podido evitar recordar esos segundos demasiadas veces, pero ahora no necesitaba aferrarse a esos instantes, ahora ella estaba ahí, pequeña y casi desnuda bajo él.

Kagome estuvo a punto de cubrirse cuando sintió la mirada fija en su cuerpo, pero esa idea desapareció tan pronto como vio el deseo en con los oscurecidos ojos dorados.

—Inuyasha…— soltó un profundo gemido cuando él rozó sus colmillos contra la piel sensible, lamió detenidamente la deliciosa y pálida piel, pero había algo…el aroma que emanaba cada vez con mas fuerza del centro de Kagome… bajo lamiendo en línea recta hasta las bragas rosadas y las rompió.

 _Demasiados accidentes_ , pensó con gracia la azabache, pero todo desapareció de su mente cuando sintió la lamida experimental que dio el hanyou en su zona más intima.

—Por favor…— _Mierda_ , Inuyasha se estremeció, Kagome le estaba pidiendo por favor que… ¿Quién era él para negarse? Subió besando su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su boca. Sintió como las manos torpes por la excitación de ella desataban el nudo de su hakama.

Kagome se sorprendió al ver que no llevaba nada debajo, Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco al sentir la mirada fija de la ojimarron en esa parte de su cuerpo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró curiosidad los ojos dorados y levantó una ceja, ella se sintió avergonzada.

—Lo siento, nunca he visto un hombre desnudo— Inuyasha asintió, y la beso intentando darle confianza, pero el beso se torno cada vez mas necesitado y errático.

—Hazlo— pidió, acunando a Inuyasha entre sus piernas y rodeándole la cintura.

—Trataré de que no duela— murmuró, y volvió a besarla mientras entraba en ella despacio. Su sangre demoniaca le gritaba que la poseyera sin piedad, pero se contuvo al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Kagome recibirlo con dificultad, cuando llego a su virginidad, la atravesó de una estocada y al sentir el profundo placer del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa contrayéndose contra él, deseo morderla, con fuerza, sentir su sangre, su instinto lo arrastraba al hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, debía…necesitaba… Y sin poder controlarse, hinco sus colmillos en la piel de Kagome.

Se sintió un maldito monstruo por sentir semejante placer cuando Kagome estaba derramando finas lagrimas, seco sus lágrimas y lamió la herida de su cuello como si fuera un cachorrito herido. Quería moverse, pero espero a que ella moviera suavemente sus caderas primero.

—Eres mía— gruñó, mientras comenzaba a entrar y salir de ella.

Cada vez todo se volvió mas descoordinado y salvaje, pero ahora Kagome gemía su nombre con fuerza y no había una pizca de olor a dolor, solo excitación y un olor agobiante a sexo en cada rincón del pequeño cuarto. Se estremeció cuando Kagome llego al orgasmo y él la siguió sin poder contenerse.

Kagome pasó sus dedos por la marca con suavidad.

—¿Pasa algo?— Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos y la dejo acurrucarse en su pecho.

—¿Ya soy tuya?— preguntó, depositando un beso donde estaba la pequeña cicatriz de la flecha sagrada.

—Creo que eso es bastante obvio— Kagome sonrió.

—¿Pero ya soy tu compañera?— Inuyasha asintió y le acarició la espalda, deslizando con cuidados sus garras.

—Hueles a mí y esto— rozó su marca, dándole un escalofrío— significa que eres mi mujer.

—Eso me agrada— se sintió profundamente somnolienta, protegida por los brazos de Inuyasha y con el filo de sus garras acariciándola, se quedo dormida.


	2. Capitulo II

Inuyasha despertó cuando el sol ya traspasaba la cortina del cuarto de Kagome. Se había dormido profundamente toda la noche y tardó una milésima de segundo en recordar porque estaba desnudo en la cama rosada. Él estaba de lado, y Kagome dormía con la espalda hacía arriba y su bonito y relajado rostro en su dirección.

El cabello azabache le cubría la marca, pero él sentía su aroma en el cuerpo de ella. La sábana solo le cubría hasta medio muslo, dejando casi el completo de su cuerpo desnudo a su vista.

Se quedo un rato observándola, solo recorriéndola con la mirada, hasta que los parpados de ella temblaron y lo miró somnolienta.

-Buenos días-se estiró un poco y se acomodo mejor, poniéndose boca arriba y dejando que Inuyasha la siguiera mirando sin pudor, sentía una agradable incomodidad entre las piernas. Ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer y era la mujer del hombre que amaba. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

-¿Por qué sonries?- hizo caminar sus garras por el vientre de Kagome, no dejaba de sorprenderse de que ella no se enfadara, incluso había considerado la idea de que se despertase arrepentida y lo odiara.

-Porque estoy feliz- murmuró, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en las manos de Inuyasha que iban y venían ociosamente por su cuerpo. El Hanyou sonrió, Kagome no estaba arrepentida, el aroma que emanaba de ella era todo lo opuesto a tristeza. Se acercó y escondió el rostro en su cuello para poder lamer donde estaba la marca, simplemente se le había antojado mucho hacerlo y a juzgar por el suspiro que se escapo de los labios rosados, también le estaba gustando.

-¿Por qué estamos solos?- preguntó, atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Fue la boda de la prima de mi madre, ellos creían que estaría en tu época así que no fui invitada.

Jugueteó con el collar de Inuyasha y le dio un beso, antes de intentar levantarse. Intento fallido por los brazos del hanyou que la abrazó por la cintura.

-No te vayas- Kagome rió, mientras Inuyasha le besaba la espalda.

-Vamos a comer algo y te prometo que volvemos aquí- Inuyasha asintió, muy conforme con esa promesa. ¿Cómo es que no había hecho esto con ella hace siglos? Dio un ultimo beso a la espalda desnuda y la dejo levantarse de la cama.

No apartó la mirada mientras ella levantaba del suelo su haori y se cubría con eso.

-¿Me ves algo diferente?- preguntó curiosa.

-Hace un momento te veía desnuda, ahora vestida, pero prefiero la primera opción.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Kagome, pero no se sentía avergonzada ni pudorosa, no con él.

-Me refiero a no ser virgen.

Inuyasha se levantó y la tomó por la cintura, el sentía la marca latente en el cuerpo de Kagome y eso le daba el impulso para hacer lo que deseaba con ella.

-Diría que debería revisar mas a fondo- Kagome rió-pero tu aroma es diferente.

-¿Sí?

-Hueles a mí, porque eres mi mujer- la beso, adoraba decirlo, saberlo y no dejaba de maravillarse, Kagome realmente era su compañera, suya y de nadie más. Inhaló un poco más y llego a sus fosas nasales un dejo de olor a sangre. -¿Te lastime anoche?- preguntó algo asustado por la respuesta.

-¿Lastimarme? Solo la mordida, pero ahora se siente bien-respondió confundida.

-Hay aroma a sangre, ¿no te he cortado ni mordido?- intentaba recordar algun momento en que sintiera olor a sangre, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior se veían bastante nublados por el aroma a excitación de Kagome y la estrechez de su interior.

Kagome comprendió.

-Sangré cuando entraste en mi- el peliplateado se sintió avergonzado y triste de haber lastimado a la pequeña sacerdotisa por conseguir placer. Al notar la tristeza en los ojos dorados, se apresuro a explicarse- tranquilo, es normal, cuando un hombre…mmm…rompe la virginidad de una mujer suele sangrar, hubiese pasado fueses de la especie que fueses-aclaró, sabiendo que probablemente el semidemonio ya estuviese maldiciéndose por eso.

-¿De verdad?- Aquello le quitó el peso que se había acumulado sobre él desde que sintió el olor a sangre.

-Sí, por eso duele la primera vez, pero ya no sangraré ni dolerá las próximas veces. Aunque has sido muy tierno anoche, no me ha dolido demasiado.

Inuyasha la beso en la frente y se separó para ponerse su hakama.

-Oh dios, es casi mediodía- comentó al bajar las escaleras y ver el reloj de la pared. -¿quieres comida ninja?- ofreció, sabiendo que el ramen instantáneo era la comida favorita de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha asintió encantado. Y no dejo de mirar las piernas de Kagome en el proceso.

-Ten- le tendió la comida y se acomodó entre las piernas de Inuyasha. Terminaron de comer sin decir palabra porque él estaba demasiado ocupado en comer como si nunca volviera hacerlo –Deberíamos ir de compras, necesitamos muchas cosas.

-Pero…- hizo una mueca y Kagome rió internamente, estaba segura que Inuyasha quería que ella cumpliera la promesa de volver al cuarto.

-Creo que podremos ir después de…-se sonrojo levemente, a pesar de que gran parte de la timidez había desaparecido aun no podía hablar sobre eso sin sentirse apenada.

-¿Tú quieres?- Kagome lo miró confusa- no lo hagas porque yo quiero hacerlo.

-Pero yo también quiero- aclaró demasiado rápido y fuerte, haciendo que el medio-demonio esbozara una sonrisa socarrona sin poder evitarlo.

Lo habían hecho. Dos veces. Kagome comenzó a notar la diferencia entre él y un humano tan pronto como vio que ella no sentía dolor si él iba al ritmo que deseaba, fuerte y sin demasiadas contemplaciones. La embestía con fiereza, rasguñando un poco sus caderas con las garras, pero ella le devolvió el favor, arañando su espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó con cierta culpabilidad por no tratarla con la delicadeza que merecía.

-Muy bien- estaba complacida, pacifica y feliz rodeada por los fuertes brazos del medio demonio. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- asintió. -¿Cómo es que tu padre tuvo hijos con dos mujeres si solo se puede marcar a una?- Inuyasha suspiro, y ella se preparó para recibir un cambio de tema brusco, como siempre pasaba cuando se mencionaba a los padres de él.

-Le pregunté lo mismo a Myoga, cuando me explicó lo de la marca. Mi padre necesitaba un heredero, o habría una guerra entre demonios, conoció a una youkai poderosa, e hicieron el acuerdo de tener un hijo, él no la marcó. Años después, mi padre estaba ampliando su territorio y quedo herido en la aldea donde mi madre estaba, ella lo llevó al palacio y cuido de él.

-¿Palacio?- preguntó interesada.

-Mi madre era una princesa, supongo que él se enamoro y bueno, decidió marcarla y tener un hijo con ella, creo que no planeó morir el día en que el bebé naciera.

-Mi padre también murió, en un accidente, el día que nació Sota.

-Nunca hablas de tu padre.

-Fue muy triste, estuve un par de meses sin hablar con nadie que no fuese mi madre, los otros niños me llamaban fenómeno.

Inuyasha se sintió extraño, dándose cuenta que no era tan difícil hablar con Kagome mientras ella estaba desnuda en su pecho, con el aura de satisfacción y relajación que los rodeaba.

-Los otros niños me tenían miedo, así que siempre que yo caminaba por la aldea se alejaban de mi- explicó Inuyasha- pero los adultos me gritaban hibrido y me golpeaban, en una ocasión un hombre intentó cortar mis orejas. Mi madre solía llorar mientras curaba las heridas que me dejaban. Eso hasta que cumplí siete y mi madre fue despedazada por demonios mientras estaba intentando hacer algo para salvarla. He estado solo desde entonces.

-Oh Inu…-las lagrimas caían por las mejillas de kagome, sonrosando su piel.

-No llores- pidió, no le gustaba ver mujeres llorar y menos que menos a Kagome.

-Tienes razón, se que te molesta- intentó serenarse y secar sus lágrimas- ahora tienes a Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, incluso creo que hasta Sesshomaru te aprecia un poco a su manera- Inuyasha frunció el ceño con incredulidad- además, estoy yo-lo beso, mordiendo su labio suavemente- y no vas a deshacerte de mi fácilmente.

-Ni siquiera lo intentaría- llevó sus manos por la espalda de Kagome hasta llegar a su trasero. Ella alzó una ceja- solo quería saber porque a Miroku le gusta tanto hacerlo.

-¿Solo por eso?- preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

La mochila amarilla estaba a reventar, y también llevaba un par de bolsas de la tienda repletas de comida y cosas para curar heridas.

-¿sabes? Te vez atractivo cuando peleas- comentó como si nada, ella estaba dentro de la bañera, aprovechando ese bendito lujo de su época que tanto extrañaba en el sengoku, Inuyasha estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a ella, observando el cuerpo desnudo y mojado, preguntándose como un maldito mediodemonio podía tener tanta suerte. Sus ojos dorados la miraron entre confuso y sorprendido. -¿Qué? Lamento decírtelo, acepte la marca solo porque te me haces atractivo- fingió un suspiró de resignación- tendras que aceptarlo.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza divertido por las ocurrencias de la miko. ¿Cómo podría ser él atractivo? Bueno, aunque tan mal no debería estar si tenía una mujer tan bonita como Kagome. Desde que había descubierto al completo lo que escondía debajo de su ropa extraña, no podía despegar su vista de la curvilínea figura.

-¿Se te perdió algo por ahí abajo?- preguntó divertida, le gustaba que él la mirara como si fuese la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, y la marca latiente le recordaba cada segundo que nunca iba a perderlo, que cada día de su vida Inuyasha estaría a su lado mirándola así.

-Creo que soy un pervertido- comentó con un suspiro.

-Así me gustas- se sumergió para enjuagar el shampú. -¿me enjabonas la espalda?

Kagome estaba contra el árbol sagrado, Inuyasha la besaba con ahínco, ella lo rodeaba con brazos y piernas, ya estaban camino al pozo cuando él la había arrastrado contra el árbol.

-Te amo- susurró contra sus labios, lo amaba demasiado y amaba sentir esa agradable electricidad que generaba la marca cuando él estaba cerca.

-También yo- Kagome quiso pedirle que la pellizcara, porque aquello no podía ser real. Inuyasha robándole un beso contra el árbol sagrado o gruñendo su nombre mientras hacían el amor en la bañera, jugando con el agua como si lo que estaban haciendo fuera realmente algo inocente.

-Quiero que nos fuguemos juntos a algun lado- pidió medio en broma.

-Kagome sabes que no podemos, no ahora al menos.

-Prometeme que cuando terminemos con Naraku nos iremos solos a alguna cueva alejada del mundo y lo único que haremos será dormir, comer y hacer el amor- Inuyasha podía poner sus manos en el fuego afirmando que la pequeña sacerdotisa acaba de esbozar una sonrisa seductora únicamente dedicada a él. Como si el no estuviese suficientemente seducido.

-Cuando acabemos con él, tendremos la perla. –Inuyasha esquivó su mirada- y debemos hacer que se destruya o nunca acabaran las guerras… Kagome, si tu quieres que yo sea un humano…- se cortó a si mismo cuando sintió el aroma a enojo.

-Yo no soy Kykyo- respondió apretando los puños- yo me enamore y me entregue a un hanyou, me da igual si quieres ser un demonio, un humano o seguir como estas, yo me quedaré contigo elijas la sangre que elijas. -Inuyasha volvió a besarla agradecido. –Aunque para ser sincera, las extrañaría mucho- acarició con suavidad las sensibles orejitas- siempre me han encantado.

-¿de verdad no te importa?

-Claro que no tonto, eres fuerte como un demonio y tierno como un humano ¿Qué mas podría pedir una chica? Además cuando tengamos bebés serán demasiado bonitos si tienen orejitas y ojos dorados.

Inuyasha palideció.

-¿quieres tener cachorros?

-Prefiero decir bebés, pero si. Cuando ya hayamos acabado con Naraku y la perla quiero ser mamá de un cuartito demonio. Pareces sorprendido.

-Nadie tiene hijos con un hibrido.

-No digas esa palabra tan horrible, soy tu mujer ¿no quieres tener cachorritos conmigo?- susurró muy cerca de sus labios, sabiendo que Inuyasha se distraía muy fácil cuando lo _atendía._

-Oh demonios, si- la beso con fuerza, cortando el labio rosado con su colmillo, había pasado varias veces, pero Kagome nunca decía nada, solo dejaba que él lamiera su labio y la pequeña herida se cerrara rápidamente.

Cruzaron el pozo y ayudo a Kagome a salir, con su mochila. Tan pronto salir, sintió el conocido olor de sus compañeros.

-¡Kagome!- Shippo iba a saltar sobre ella como siempre, pero miro con curiosidad a Inuyasha- ¿Puedo abrazarla?- preguntó, torciendo levemente la cabeza, dándole aspecto aun mas tierno.

-¿Desde cuando me preguntas eso, enano?-Kagome se agacho para quedar a la altura de Shippo y lo abrazo.

-¿Por qué pides permiso, shippo?

-Porque hueles a Inuyasha, no debes ser cariñoso con la hembra de un demonio o pueden matarte- explicó, haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara levemente ante la palabra hembra.

-Puedes abrazarme siempre que quieras.

Miroku se acercó a Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona.

-Así que la hembra de un demonio. ¿Qué has estado haciendo con la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha?- el rostro de Inuyasha no tenía nada que envidiarle al ahori de lo rojo que estaba.

-Haz un comentario sobre Kagome y te asesinare, monje libidinoso.

-No soy el que anda haciendo hembra a una niña pura.

-No soy una niña- protestó Kagome.

-Y ya sabemos gracias a quién-la sacerdotisa se sonrojo, y Inuyasha iba a golpearlo, pero sango se le adelanto dándole un zape en la nuca.

-¿Tienes la marca de los Inu Youkai, verdad?- preguntó la exterminadora con curiosidad, Kagome asintió y apartó un poco su blusa, dejando a la vista la perfecta y reconocible marca de los colmillos de inuyasha. –Parece doloroso.

-No lo es, se siente bien- acarició la marca sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Marca?- Miroku alzo la ceja interesado, sin apartar la vista de la descubierta porción de piel, sin duda Kagome era una muchachita preciosa.

-Deja de mirarla, monje- exigió Sango molesta.

-tranquila sanguito, nadie es mas hermosa que tu- la bofetada resonó cuando él dejo que su mano vagara por zonas indebidas de la exterminadora. -¿Hablaban de una marca?- volvió al tema.

Kagome suspiró y tomó valentía para explicar el asunto o no la dejarían en paz.

-Inuyasha tenía que tomar una compañera, Myoga me lo dijo, le dije que yo quería, hicimos…-se sonrojó bastante-lo que se supone que teníamos que hacer, me marcó y ahora estamos unidos como si fuera su esposa o algo así, aunque lo que Shippo dijo de hembra queda mejor al caso.

Miroku miró sorprendido a Kagome.

-¿Entonces usted e Inuyasha…?- hizo un gesto con la mano no demasiado caballeroso. El peliplateado lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué demonios tendríamos que explicarte algo?

-Compramos lo que pidieron- cambió de tema Kagome, tendiéndole crayones a Shippo, el chocolate favorito de Sango…

Inuyasha saltó sobre el árbol, y Kagome se estremeció levemente al sentir que un poco del agradable fuego que sentía por su cuerpo se apagaba al alejarse de él.

-Oye Kagome, ¿estas bien?- se mordió el labio confundida.

-No lo sé, me siento extraña.

-Es de lo mas normal, señorita Kagome- la voz del anciano Myoga llegó desde el lomo de Kirara, se acercó saltando hasta ellas- la marca es demasiado reciente y su cuerpo tardara en acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar atada al del Amo Inuyasha, con el tiempo la unión se vuelve mas flexible y podrán estar un par de días separados, aunque sientan que les falta algo.

-Pero Inuyasha esta ahí- señaló el árbol, sabiendo que él estaba escuchando.

-Señorita kagome, los primeros días de la marca son difíciles de soportar para las youkai, por no hablar de que usted es una humana.

-Me siento triste- suspiró- hasta hace unos minutos estaba demasiado feliz.

-¿Y que necesita?- preguntó Myoga, sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿A Inuyasha?- la pulga asintió. –Inuyasha- llamó sin levantar la voz, sabiendo que él la escuchaba.

El medio demonio saltó al suelo y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Se siente mejor?

Kagome sonrió a la pulga y asintió, el fuego volvió a recorrerla, la marca volvía a sentirse deliciosamente latente.


End file.
